


A Small Patton Poem

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Patton wrote a poem one day, here's what it says.





	A Small Patton Poem

Roman, oh Roman.   
What was Patton going to do?

Would he, if he could,  
Kiss you so much you couldn't move?

Would he hug you and love you?  
Like no one ever thought he could?

Would he kiss you and pull his fingers through your hair,  
With a passion, the others could never understand?

Would he whisper sweet, sweet nothings in your ears  
In the dead of night after crawling into your bed?

Roman, oh sweet Roman,  
What Patton wished he could do.

He wished to kiss you every morning  
At sunrise, so the glow would make you shine with happiness.

He wished to hug you so tight  
When the nightmares came and went.

He wished to go on quests with you  
As your medic in case, you got hurt.

He wished to hold your hand  
In front of all the people who said: "that's a sin!"

Roman, oh my darling Roman  
What was Patton going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> A small poem I wrote one day and thought was okay.  
> I'm not very good at poetry so I hope this is okay.


End file.
